Super Sonic Team Possible: 739 Cut
by kpFan739
Summary: Prepare to experience the first Super Sonic Team Possible fanfic like never before with Super Sonic Team Possible:739 Cut, longer chapters, new chapters added in, plus Empires Unite and Team Chaotix in GO City added into it.


**SUPER SONIC TEAM POSSIBLE: 739 CUT**

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Kim Possible © Disney

**SUPER SONIC TEAM POSSIBLE: EMPIRES UNITE!**

**Chapter 1: Defeated Again**

**Drakken's lair**

Another one of Dr. Drakken's plots to take over the world has backfired. Team Possible came in and defeated him at the last minute.

"KIM POSSIBLE, YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT BUT YOU'RE NOT!" Drakken shouted.

"And you thought this plan would work because?" Shego asked.

"It was going to be my best Doomsday plot ever!" Drakken responded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, heard it all before Dr. D, you need serious help with coming up with foolproof plans!" Shego told Drakken.

"I tried asking Professor Dementor one time but he just kicked me in the shin and walked off" Drakken responded.

"Why am I stuck with the blue idiot?" Shego asked while doing a facepalm.

Drakken and Shego went back into the destroyed lair to clean everything up, and come up with another "Foolproof" plan.

**Mobius**

Meanwhile we find Sonic and company defeating Dr. Eggman again, with another one of his weird robot contraptions.

"Hey Eggman!" Sonic called.

"WHAT!?" Eggman shouted.

"Your needle's stuck" Sonic told Eggman.

"How dare you say that Sonic!" Eggman responded angrily.

Sonic jumped over to his flying machine and kicked him into the sky.

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Eggman shouted.

Eggman went back to his base with Scratch and Grounder; he was very upset about his defeat.

"Curses, there's got to be some way to defeat Sonic, am I doing something wrong? Why can't I ever beat him?" Eggman asked.

"Don't worry You're Nastiness, one day you'll crush Sonic WAHAHAHA!" Scratch told Eggman.

"Yeah, in fact we'll do it for you!" Grounder said happily.

"That's what I'm afraid of, oh well what's on TV?" Eggman said as he grabbed the remote for the TV.

Eggman started channel surfing and stopped at Disney Channel, Kim Possible was on.

"Kim Possible? Isn't that the show about the teen heroine, idiotic sidekick, and hairless rat? With a blue skinned supervillain? Ooh sounds interesting" Eggman grinned as he watched a Kim Possible episode.

He loved all the Drakken and Shego moments, in fact he loved them so much he wants to find a way to team up with them and rule both Sonic's world and Kim's world.

Grounder gave Eggman his phone and looked up Drakken's number in a Middleton phone book (Don't ask how he got it) and called Drakken.

**Chapter 2: Team Up**

**Drakken's lair **

Drakken was coming up with a new plan and Shego was sitting doing her fingernails, suddenly the phone rang. Drakken answered it.

"What is it mother?" Drakken asked.

"Hello Dr. Drakken, my name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, you can call me Eggman for short, I'd like to make a proposition with you and your sidekick Shego" Eggman told Drakken.

"What kind of proposition?" Drakken asked while grinning evilly.

"I'd like you two to help me defeat my enemy, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, and I can help you defeat Kim Possible, deal?" Eggman told Drakken.

Drakken paused for a moment and finally said.

"Deal"

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Eggman laughed manically.

"Where shall we meet Eggman?" Drakken asked.

"I will be on the Space Colony ARK, I shall beam it in between our two universes" Eggman told Drakken.

"I'll meet you up there" Drakken said as he hung up the phone and rushed over to his Pandimensional Vortex Inducer and created a vortex to the Space Colony ARK.

"Come on Shego, new foolproof plan!" Drakken called to Shego.

"Oookay?" Shego responded as the two of them jumped into the vortex.

**Space Colony ARK**

Drakken and Shego were sent to the Space Colony ARK and met up with Eggman. They were pretty shocked to see what was there.

"Whoa, uh?, Eggman, you're really umm?, big!" Drakken said.

"Is it the big gut or my manly arms and legs" Eggman asked.

"Big with evil!" Drakken told Eggman while grinning.

"Why thank you Drakken, and who is this lovely lady?" Eggman said.

"Whoa, back off, Egghead!" Shego said.

"She's my assistant, Shego" Drakken told Eggman.

"I see here are my assistants, Scratch and Grounder" Eggman said.

Scratch and Grounder storm through the door fighting again.

"My turn to use the cannon!" Grounder shouted.

"Dr. Robotnik loves me best, so I get to use it!" Scratch responded.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Eggman shouted.

Drakken and Shego looked at each other strangely.

"Never mind them, let me show you the rest of my machines" Eggman said as the three of them walked over to a different room on the ARK containing all of Eggman's robots and machines.

Eggman showed all of his robots, the E-series, Egg Walker, Death Egg Robot, the Shadow androids made by his grandfather Gerald Robotnik, Egg Golem, Egg Walker (from Sonic Adventure), Egg Viper, several of his other machines, and finally led up to his greatest creation…Metal Sonic.

"Dr. Drakken, Shego, I'd like you both to meet, Metal Sonic!" Eggman said as he showed them Metal Sonic.

"You made a robot clone of Sonic? Dr. D why haven't you done that with Kimmie?" Shego asked Drakken.

"I tried cloning her once but things didn't go well in the end" Drakken explained.

"Don't worry Drakken, my plan is to create an army of Metal Sonics to destroy Kim, Sonic, and their friends and upgrade them with parts from your machines!" Eggman explained to Drakken.

"That's a great idea!" Drakken said evilly.

"And so the bonding begins!" Shego said.

"So Eggman, how do we power them up?" Drakken asked.

"With these" Eggman said while holding all seven Chaos Emeralds.

"Oversized jewels?" Drakken asked.

"These are Chaos Emeralds, seven powerful gems that can give you the power to rule the world!" Eggman told Drakken and Shego.

"Power to rule the world eh?" Drakken said while rubbing his hands together with an evil grin on his face.

"Yes" Eggman responded.

"Scratch, Grounder, take these Chaos Emeralds to the Central Control Room!" Eggman demanded.

"Absolutely you're Nastiness, WAHAHAHA!" Scratch said.

"Yeah, you can count on us!" Grounder added.

Scratch and Grounder took the Emeralds and went down to the Central Control Room.

**Chapter 3: SnooPingas around the ARK/Assembling the Army**

Dr. Eggman gave Drakken and Shego a little tour around the space colony. He showed them the remains of the Eclipse Cannon, pictures of his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik and cousin, Maria, even the machines used to create Shadow and the Shadow androids.

"So this Shadow hedgehog you speak of, he was created by your grandfather fifty years ago?" Drakken asked Eggman.

"Indeed, and I released him from a top secret military base and there was a time where he helped me take over the world, until he double-crossed me and went over to Sonic's side!" Eggman responded.

"It's better that it's clones of him instead of clones of me, I keep telling Dr. D to stop with the cloning" Shego told Drakken.

"Can it Shego, let the supervillains talk!" Drakken told Shego.

Eggman, Drakken, and Shego continued exploring around the ARK, Drakken found an old picture that even Eggman was unaware of. It was a picture of Leena Valon, a former scientist on the Space Colony ARK and friend of Shadow and Maria. It's a mystery of where she is now.

"Eggman, who is this?" Drakken asked while showing Eggman the picture.

Eggman had no idea who Leena was, Gerald never told him about her.

"Eh, must be an old knick-knack, my grandfather was quite the collector" Eggman responded.

"Oh, so what do you guys say we start building our Metal Sonic army" Eggman told Drakken and Shego.

"Works for me" Drakken responded.

"Oh brother!" Shego said.

Drakken, Shego, and Eggman started building their Metal Sonic robots; Drakken was upgrading them with parts from his old robots such as the Lil Diablos, Destructo Bots, Smarty Mart Stock Bots, and several others, Shego was fixing her nails as usual, and Eggman was building the Metal Sonics. It's only a matter of time before their army is ready to fight Team Possible and Team Sonic.

"This is the most foolproof plan, I've ever been a part of" Drakken said happily.

"Same here, we shall be evil best friends forever!" Eggman responded with joy.

"Sighs, are you two dweebs almost done with your robots?" Shego sighed.

"Patience Shego, we're getting them done" Drakken responded.

"And when we do, we will rule Mobius and Middleton, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman and Drakken laughed maniacally.

**Chapter 1: A Silvery Sitch!**

It was just a normal day in Middleton, Kim Possible and her sidekick/boyfriend Ron Stoppable and pet naked mole rat Rufus were having lunch at their favorite fast food joint, Bueno Nacho. Surprisingly there haven't been that many crimes lately so Kim and Ron have been taking it easy for quite some time now. They haven't heard anything from Dr. Drakken, Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist, or even the Senor Seniors in the past four years.

"Hey KP, since it's been a while since we had a crisis does that mean we're out of business?" Ron asked.

"Keep your pants on Ron, of course not, I'm sure there will be more sitches for us sometime soon, although it does feel a little suspicious that we haven't heard much from those villains in a long time" Kim replied.

Ron continued to eat his Grande Sized Naco combo until suddenly everything in Bueno Nacho started shaking. Knowing Ron he thought it was an earthquake again and of course he was wrong. A vortex appeared in the middle of the restaurant and a mysterious silvery figure emerged from it.

"AAAAHHHHH! Kim, it's a shiny mutated monkey, get it away from me!" Ron shouted in panic as he hid under the counter.

"I'm not a monkey, I'm a hedgehog, my name is Silver the Hedgehog and I came to warn you two and your pet rodent that in the future your world will become a fiery wasteland and so will my world." Silver explained to Kim and Ron.

"Whoa, hold it, what's the sitch about our future, how did this happen?" asked Kim.

"An overweight mad scientist with an enormous mustache named Dr. Ivo Robotnik or Eggman as what most people call him have teamed up with a blue skinned supervillain with his hair styled in a ponytail and has a hideous scar under his eye and his female assistant who has a lot of green, acquired these seven powerful gems called Chaos Emeralds, and have taken over both my world and yours. So my friend Sonic told me to come and find you guys to help us stop them, can you help us?" said Silver.

"Ron, I think what Silver is trying to say is Drakken and Shego teamed up with his enemy and we have to trust him on this, looks like we're doing a little dimension traveling, you up for it?" Kim said to Ron.

"The Ron Man is up for anything, unless it involves monkeys and no Nacos! Yeah let's do it!" said Ron.

"Okay, we're in but exactly where are you from Silver?" Kim asked Silver.

"I come from this alternate dimension known as Mobius which is for the most part a very peaceful place with lots of land and nice people, well actually they're talking animals and a lot of them with cool powers and abilities like speed, strength, and flight and we have to protect our world from Dr. Eggman who is trying to take over Mobius and build the Eggman Empire." Silver explained.

"Wow, sounds like an amazing place, how do we get there?" Ron asked.

"You see the vortex I came out of? All you have to do is jump into it and the vortex will send you to Mobius, no ancient artifacts or machines required" said Silver.

"Spanking, let's roll!" Kim said with confidence as the four of them jumped into the vortex.

**Sonic's World**

Sonic and his best buddy Tails were going out for a little run around AngelIsland while Knuckles was relaxing and guarding the Master Emerald. They were waiting for Silver to come back from the Middleton universe with the only two people who can help them stop Eggman, Drakken, and Shego.

"Yo Knuckles, did Silver come back yet? I'm waaaiting!" Sonic said to Knuckles.

"No, not yet Sonic, what's taking him so long? Did he get caught in Chaos Control traffic or something?" Knuckles said angrily.

"Man, I can run faster than he can teleport!" Sonic said.

The vortex appeared in the sky and out came Silver, Kim, Ron, and Rufus all falling on Knuckles.

"Just my luck!" said Knuckles.

"Yo Silver, what took you guys so long? Oh and hey you two, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, the world's fastest hedgehog." Sonic said to Kim and Ron.

"Hey, I'm Ron Stoppable, this is my girlfriend Kim Possible and my pet naked mole rat Rufus" said Ron.

"Hi" Rufus said to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Nice to meet you three I'm Miles Prower but you can call me Tails" said Tails.

"Is that because you have two tails?" Ron asked.

Tails looks at Ron sarcastically.

"No, it's my nickname, of course it's because I have two tails Ron!" Tails said to Ron.

"And I'm Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald and the toughest echidna on AngelIsland" said Knuckles.

"BOOYAH! Look at your fists Knuckles, they're huge!" Ron said with joy and he gives Knuckles a fist-bump. "Ow" apparently Knuckles' fist-bumps are pretty strong.

"And I thought my little sister Hana was strong, Ow I can't feel my fingers!" said Ron.

"Kim, Ron, Rufus come with us and we'll introduce you guys to all of our friends, I know they'll be dying to meet you three." Sonic said and he zipped right past them.

So Kim, Ron, Rufus, Tails, Knuckles, and Silver followed Sonic to Station Square where Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Blaze the Cat, and Shadow the Hedgehog were waiting for them to get back.

**Chapter 2: Vicious Villainy**

Just across sea of Station Square there was strange looking airship with a big mustache on it. It's none other than Dr. Eggman's Egg Carrier and inside Eggman is working on a powerful robot army with Drakken and Shego. His lab assistants, Scratch and Grounder are doing most of the heavy work, lifting huge pieces of metal, tightening bolts and screws, powering the robots up, and the occasional beatings between the two of them.

"So, you're telling me that you have an IQ of 300, Dr. Eggman?" Drakken asked Eggman.

Dr. Eggman turned to him with a devilishly delighted grin on his face and his arms on his hips.

"Why yes Drakken, I have an IQ of 300 and I use my intelligence for all my evil doings, what's your IQ?" Eggman responded.

Drakken starts shaking especially around his legs, sweat drips from his forehead while he's stuttering and trying to come up with a good cover up for his true IQ.

"Uh, uh, UHHHHH!? 450!" Drakken said nervously.

"I don't buy it, what's your real IQ Drakken?" Eggman asked suspiciously.

"Okay fine Eggman, my IQ is 150, 150!" cried Drakken.

"150? Well that's not too bad I guess, I'm sure with my brilliance and your evil we could assemble the perfect robot army to stop that blue hedgehog right in his tracks, and those two kids and the rodent you told me about!" said Eggman.

"Excuse me but what about me, I'm Drakken's lab assistant, don't even think about leaving me out!" Shego said angrily.

"Right you too Shego, soon Mobius and Middleton will be ours, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman and Drakken laughed maniacally.

"I'm working with a guy named Eggman; my evil career is once again in the toilet!" Shego embarrassedly said with guilt.

"Don't get too cocky Shego, with my genius and Dr. Eggman's Chaos Emeralds…AND MY GENIUS! We will create an army of Metal Sonics and rule our universes!" Drakken said with confidence, evil confidence to boot.

"Yeah, I know you guys are building Metal Sonics, I mean DOY! I'm right here!" Shego said angrily.

"And soon we're gonna smash and crush Sonic into a tiny little Sonic lint ball, WAHAHAHA!" Scratch maniacally laughed with evil joy.

"Yeah, we're finally gonna show that hedgehog who's boss Scratch!" said Grounder.

So after several exhausting hours of construction, Drakken, Shego, and Eggman have finished the first part of their Metal Sonic army, only two more sets of Metal Sonics to go and tweak up Eggman's original Metal Sonic robot. Hopefully they won't be able to take over the world because the Sonic Heroes have a little surprise for them as well; they got Team Possible so the "Badniks" are most likely outnumbered. But I could be wrong.

**Chapter 3: Chili Dog Stand**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Team Possible have met up with the others at a chili dog stand in Station Square and they all had some lunch while Sonic explained to Team Possible everything that Eggman, Drakken, and Shego were plotting. He also introduced Team Possible to all their friends.

"Okay Kim, Ron, Rufus, this is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, he's the Ultimate Life Form and was created in a top secret laboratory on an abandoned space colony over fifty years ago. He can master the power of the Chaos Emeralds and unleash powers such as Chaos Control, Chaos Spear, and Chaos Blast" Sonic said.

"Nice to meet you Shadow, I'm Kim Possible and this is my sidekick Ron Stoppable and our pet naked mole rat Rufus" Kim said to Shadow.

"Hmmph!" said Shadow.

Sonic, Kim, and Ron continued on and approached Blaze the Cat

"And Kim, this is Blaze the Cat, she's a princess from another dimension and she has the Power of the Flame which means she can blast fire that she can control" said Sonic.

"It's very similar to Shego's power, nice to meet you Blaze" Kim said as she shook Blaze's hand.

"It is my honor to meet you Kimberly" Blaze said to Kim while bowing to her.

"And this is the biggest Sonic fan since that one kid from Seattle, Washington, Amy Rose, wherever I go she always follows my every step and I can never leave her sight, she also has a big hammer that she uses to defend herself so make sure you're on her good side" Sonic said to Kim and Ron.

"Hello Kim Possible, nice to meet you, I love your mission outfit, it's so cool" said Amy.

"Why thank you Amy, I'm flattered and I love your dress, I think it's really cute" Kim replied.

"Aww shucks" Amy blushed.

They continued walking and stopped at Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega.

"This is Rouge the Bat, the greatest jewel thief and treasure hunter around, she loves jewels and can't get enough of them, and right next to her is E-123 Omega, he was built by Eggman but was activated by Rouge and Shadow and the three of them collaborated to help us stop Eggman" Sonic told Team Possible.

"It's nice to meet you Rouge, by the way is your outfit available at Club Banana?" said Kim.

"Nice to meet you too Kim and if you give me a valuable gem I'll tell you where you can find my gorgeous outfit" Rouge said to Kim.

"**BLONDE HAIRED BOY, CODE BLONDE, ANIHLATE!**" Omega said to Ron.

"Nice robot, nice big scary robot, um, a little help Sonic" Ron said in fear.

"Whoa, Omega put the guns away, he's a friend" Sonic told Omega.

"**BLONDE HAIRED BOY, FRIEND!**" said Omega as he put his cannons away.

"That would be so cool if he wasn't about to hurt me" Ron said to Kim and Sonic.

"Sorry about that Ron, E-123 Omega isn't quite used to guests from other dimensions, it takes some time" Sonic said to Ron.

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way!" Blaze told them while showing them a bruise on her arm.

Team Possible and Sonic continued on and approached Team Chaotix, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, and Vector the Crocodile.

"And finally Team Possible, I'd like you three to meet Team Chaotix, the greatest detectives around, Espio the Chameleon: Master Ninja, Charmy Bee who is a sweet and caring bee but don't get him angry or you might get stung, and the head of the Chaotix team, Vector the Crocodile.

"Hello" Espio said softly.

"Hiya guys!" Charmy blurted happily.

"It's an honor to meet you three, I'm a big fan of yours Kim" Vector said with joy.

"Uh, thanks Vector, I'm flattered" said Kim.

"So guys, what do you say we go to Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins and go over our plan for attack on those Badniks?" Sonic announced.

Team Possible and the Sonic Team went to Station Square train station and boarded the train to the Mystic Ruins. When they got off everyone gathered outside of Tails' workshop and went over their plan.

"Hey Silver, can you teleport us back to Middleton really quick? We gotta get our friend Wade Load to help us with the plan" Kim asked Silver.

"It'd be by honor" Silver said as he opened a portal to Middleton.

"Okay guys, jump in" he said to Kim and Ron.

Kim, Ron, and Rufus jumped in the portal and returned to Middleton to retrieve Wade while Silver was holding the portal gate open.

**Wade's House**

Team Possible had made it to Wade's house; they went inside and up to his room. Wade was on his computer checking for new sitches, still nothing.

"Hey Wade, it's the Ron Man and his GF, we came to pick you up and take you to Sonic's world" Ron told Wade.

"Sonic's world, Ron were you playing the Dreamcast again?" Wade asked.

"Wade, he's not kidding, Silver has a portal open and we need you to come with us to help form a plan against Drakken, Shego, and Dr. Eggman who recently collaborated to take over both our world and Sonic's world, we gotta move right now" Kim told Wade.

Wade got out of his chair and rushed to his computer equipment, gadgets, and weaponry and stuffed it all in a giant duffle bag.

"Let's roll!" Wade said dramatically.

And so the four of them rushed out of Wade's room and jumped back into the portal to Mobius.

**Sonic's World**

"Did you find Wade Kim?" Silver asked.

"He's right here Silver, guys this is Wade Load, he's a 10-year-old super genius who helps Ron and me on our missions" Kim announced.

"Wow Tails, looks like you got a little playmate" Sonic told Tails.

"I know Sonic, let's hope he knows just as much about machinery as I do" Tails aid with excitement.

"I wouldn't be surprised, he's only 10 and he's out of college, he seems like a pretty smart kid" said Sonic.

"So guys, let's get to work!" Wade said to everyone.

And so after countless hours Wade and Tails have executed a perfect plan to defeat Drakken, Shego, and Eggman.

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

**Bueno Nacho**

Kim, Ron, Wade, and Rufus took Team Sonic to their universe, joined up at Bueno Nacho, met some of Team Possible's friends, and Tails and Wade announced their plan to fight back against the Badniks. And it's an amazing plan.

"Okay everyone; can we please have your attention?" Tails announced.

Everyone looked at Tails and Wade and listened to them.

"So here's the plan Tails and I came up with" Wade said.

"Drakken, Shego, and Eggman are making an army of Metal Sonic robots and using the Chaos Emeralds to power them up and scraps of Drakken's old robots to upgrade them. If we can find a way to sneak into their base which is located in between our two dimensions without being detected we can sabotage the place, take the Emeralds, and destroy the robots." Tails explained.

"But what if we arrive too late and their robots are fully functional?" Knuckles asked.

"Then we'll have to fight off the robots, shut off the control panel, remove the Chaos Emeralds from the machine, and destroy the radio tower outside of the base that is controlling them but it's really difficult to destroy because they installed a powerful barrier from the Chaos Emeralds' power and making it nearly impossible to destroy" Wade explained to everyone.

"So it's similar to the time I stopped Drakken's Lil' Diablo robots" said Kim.

"Except more challenging because Dr. Eggman's robots are far more advanced than Drakken's scraps of metal, trust me on this I've seen So the Drama so I should know this" said Tails.

"Here's a blueprint of their base, okay you see that air vent on the roof, we need Knuckles to jump into it and punch these tiny camera sensors so the rest of us can get in without being detected, Rouge, we need you to dodge the laser grids in the hallways, deactivate them, and unlock the doors, and be very careful the lasers will slice you to pieces." Wade explained.

"Hmmph, not a problem after all I am the greatest jewel thief and treasure hunter around" Rouge said.

"Wanna bet Batgirl?" Knuckles said angrily.

"Guys, right now, not the time to argue, as I was saying, Shadow, we need you to run to the control center, wait for my signal and remove the Chaos Emeralds from the machine and run out as quickly as you can, there's gonna be extreme fireworks after that, Rufus, you need to go into the machines controlling the robots and deactivate them by gnawing on the wires inside while Kim, Sonic, and everyone else fight them." Wade explained.

"Silver, use your psychokinesis to lift the robots that are coming your way and drop them flat on the ground and also save people who fall off ledges and most likely that'll be Ron so keep a sharp eye on him, Blaze, we need you to burn as many Metal Sonics as you can with your fire power causing them to explode, Amy, go on a robot smashing frenzy and smash them flat with your hammer, Sonic, once Shadow is out with the Chaos Emeralds turn into Super Sonic and boost right through the barrier and shut it down, Kim, plug your Kimmunicator into the radio tower and override the system and it will deactivate the tower, the Metal Sonic robots will shut off and fall on the ground and all we have to do is beat some Eggman and turn Drakken from blue to Black and Blue and Ron? Don't get in the way." Tails explained.

"Sounds Way Past Cool, well since I hate wasting time let's get a move on it!" Sonic said in excitement.

"Wait Sonic, I have some new gadgets I need to give you guys before we go, come on everyone" Wade said.

"Okay, sure Wade, hey where's the Chaotix?" Sonic asked.

**THE ADVENTURES OF TEAM CHAOTIX IN GO CITY**

**Chapter 1: Teleportation**

**GO City**

When Silver teleported everyone, it appears he accidentally sent the Chaotix over to GO City, home of Shego's brothers, Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins. Espio is concerned, Charmy is mocking Vector, and Vector is certain that they ended up in the right place but he has not yet realized that they're not in Middleton.

"Come on boys, let's go find the others, after all master detectives need to have a good sense of direction, I say we should try that strange looking building that says "GO" I'm sure that's where they are?" said Vector.

"Um, Vector? They said to meet at the Middleton Bueno Nacho, according to my Ninja Senses we're not in Middleton, we're in GO City" Espio told Vector.

"Yeah Vector, your senses of direction are stupid!" Charmy blurted.

"Oh shut up Charmy, this is the right place I'm sure of it!" Vector told Espio and Charmy.

So the three of them went inside the GO Tower and as expected, Vector was wrong; this is the home of Shego's brothers, Team Go.

"Greetings strange looking people, how may Team Go be of assistance?" Hego asked.

"Let me handle this Vector, you're just gonna mess this up, Um hello there, actually we're not strange looking people and we need help getting to the Middleton Bueno Nacho to meet up with our friends." Espio told Hego.

"I see, hey wait a minute, you three aren't strange looking people!" said Hego.

Espio continued to explain to Hego but he was interrupted.

"Wow, thank you for figuring that out we're…"

"You three are new members of Team Go"

"That's not the point; can you take us to Bueno Nacho? Espio asked.

"Oh, I better get the others, HEY MEGO, WEGO, WE GOT NEW MEMBERS OF TEAM GO, COME OUT HERE AND MEET THEM!" Hego announced.

"Have you been listening to a word I said?" Espio asked annoyed.

"Is this guy for real?" asked Charmy.

"I don't think so Charmy but I'm a little creeped out!" said Vector.

Mego and Wego walked down to meet the Chaotix.

"Hi, we're the Wego twins, nice to meet ya!" Wego said.

"Yeah, I'm Charmy the Bee, this is Espio the Chameleon, and that's Vector the Crocodile!" Charmy told Wego and Mego.

Mego looked at Espio angrily.

"I don't like you!" Mego told Espio.

"Sorry!" Espio responded.

"There's only room in Team Go for one purple member, and it should be me!" Mego added.

Espio remained silent while Charmy was blurting on and on with the Wego twins, Vector was watching everything with a very scared look on his face, Hego was just standing there smiling and looking heroic. The Chaotix really need to get back to Team Possible and Team Sonic but they can't leave, they're trapped! At least it can't get any worse…right?

**Chapter 2: A Shocking Twist**

**Electronique's base**

Electronique was released from the GO City prison and her Additudinator effects wore off, now she is back to being evil. She started plotting revenge on Team Go for defeating her last time.

"I can't believe it, I was so close to ruling the world when I turned Team Go evil, but that red-haired girl had to ruin it, I'll get them, and the redhead!" Electronique said.

She continued coming up with her plan and suddenly.

"What if I drained all of GO City's power, and eventually used it to drain the power of the world?" Electronique said while grinning evilly.

"Yes, it's perfect, Team Go will be begging for mercy, and I will finally rule the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Electronique laughed maniacally.

"Just as soon as I beat the final boss in Sonic Generations" Electronique said while holding a PS3 controller.

**GO Tower**

Hego, Mego, the Wego twins, Espio, Charmy, and Vector were sitting in the GO Tower talking, Espio and Vector were trying to talk Hego into letting them go but he never wants members to leave the team, not after last time (Shego), anyway Charmy was looking on the bright side and playing around with the Wego twins and having a good time. Unfortunately Team Go's giant computer monitor flickered and the GO City mayor appeared on it.

"What's wrong Mayor?" Hego asked the mayor.

"It'th big trouble Hego, Electronique hath broken out of prithon again!" the mayor told Hego.

"Uh, what's up with his voice? He sounds like Sylvester the Cat!" Espio told Hego.

"Electronique has busted out of her plastic prison cell again?" Hego asked.

"No, she's still there, of course she did you big dolt!" Mego responded.

"Well, it appears we will need some assistance, from our new members…EGO, CHEGO, AND VEGO!" Hego announced.

Espio, Charmy, and Vector all did facepalms.

"Is everyone ready to save the world?" Hego asked.

"No?" Espio responded.

"Good, GO TEAM GO!" Hego announced while grabbing onto Espio, Charmy, and Vector.

Team Go and Team Chaotix flew out of the GO Tower, past GO Mountain, and over to GO City, My God, how many times will I be saying "Go" in this story? They just made it to Electronique's base.

"I hope you don't mind some shocking guests Electronique!" Hego shouted.

"Oh, look who it is, Team Go, it's been a while hasn't it?" Electronique said.

"Turn off your power draining device and stand down!" Mego told Electronique.

"Can't do that, I will drain all of GO City's power and soon the World's!" Electronique announced.

"Is she for real?" Espio asked looking at Vector.

"I don't know but she's kinda pretty" Charmy said.

Vector just looks at Charmy for a minute.

"Shocking" Vector told Charmy.

"No matter, I'm going to destroy all of you!" Electronique shouted as she blasted Team Go and Team Chaotix with electricity.

"You've just crossed the line" Espio said as he threw his Ninja Shuriken at Electronique, she shot it with electricity and fell onto the ground.

"Not afraid of a Ninja Star are you? What about BEE STINGS!?" Charmy said as he started stinging Electronique.

"AAAAHHHH! GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY PEST!" Electronique shouted as she zapped Charmy.

"You're up Vector, Cough Cough" Charmy told Vector.

"Here we go!" Vector said as Espio and Charmy jumped into his mouth.

Vector spat Espio and Charmy out and knocked Electronique onto the ground.

"Electronique, what doesn't conduct electricity?" Hego asked Electronique while grabbing onto her neck.

"Umm, rubber?" Electronique responded. .

"Nope, A PUNCH IN THE FACE!" Hego shouted as he started punching Electronique in the face.

"EGO, CHEGO, VEGO, NOW!" Hego told Espio, Charmy, and Vector.

"For the last time we're not members of Team Go!" Espio and Vector shouted simultaneously.

Team Chaotix got out their rock instruments and brutally rocked Electronique's world; it was their Team Blast from Sonic Heroes. Espio was playing his electric guitar, Charmy was beating his drums, and Vector was "singing?" loudly and brutally, causing a giant electrical explosion. We then cut to Electronique being arrested again.

"NO, HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE, I'LL BE BACK TEAM GO!" Electronique told Team Go.

"Yeah, whatever Miss Sparks a lot!" Mego called Electronique.

The GO City police took Electronique away, Hego thanked the Chaotix for their help and they went back to the GO Tower.

**Chapter 3: What Happens Next?**

**GO Tower**

Team Go and Team Chaotix were once again sitting at the table in the GO Tower, Hego, Mego, and Wego were going on about how cool the battle was, and Espio, Charmy, and Vector, they still wanted to catch up with Team Possible and Team Sonic.

"Well, this has been fun Hego, but we really need to go back to Team Possible and Team Sonic now" Espio told Hego.

"Awww, but we haven't talked to you guys about Teamwork or should I say GO Operation!" Hego responded.

Espio looked at Vector a little scared.

"Vector, punch a hole in the wall NOW!" Espio told Vector.

Espio, Charmy, and Vector ran to a wall in the GO Tower and Vector smashed a hole in the wall for them to escape.

"Wait, NO, We don't want to lose more members!" Hego said.

"What, more members? You mean someone else quit your team previously?" Espio asked.

"Yes, you see that green chair by the table?" Hego pointed to the chair.

"Yeah? I thought that was put in for me" Vector said.

"It was actually the seat of our sister, Shego" Hego told the Chaotix.

Espio, Charmy, and Vector were shocked to find out Shego was their sister.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming!" Charmy said.

"It's true, she was once a hero just like the rest of us, we protected GO City from evil for a long time but the more we fought it, the more Shego liked evil, when she went bad we all broke up for a while, until Kim Possible came along and brought us back together, even without Shego" Hego explained.

"She and Drakken teamed up with our arch enemy, Dr. Eggman, they're plotting something big, we really need to go and stop them" Espio told Team Go.

"Well, I guess we better…get you three to Middleton!" Hego announced.

Team Go and Team Chaotix got all of their equipment for fighting evil, loaded it up in Team Go's ship. Unfortunately the computer monitor flickered on again. It was the Mathter.

"I'm back with a new equation for GO City!" the Mathter announced.

"Oh no, not again!" Vector said.

"GO TEAM GO!" Hego announced as he, Mego, and the Wego twins flew out of the roof of the GO Tower.

The Chaotix were just looking up at the sky.

"Quick, let's take the ship while they're gone!" Espio said.

"Good idea!" Vector responded.

**Chapter 5: Bonnie Gets Beaten**

So Teams Possible and Sonic went over to Wade's house again and he was showing everyone some of his gadgets. Tails was thrilled when he saw Wade's room.

"Check this out guys, it's a Love Ray, I made this gizmo back when I tried to get Kim's friend Monique to like me but things went horribly wrong when some villains took the blueprints for it, made another one, and used it for evil. Luckily I took it and destroyed it, but I still have mine" said Wade.

"Hmm, can I use your Love Ray to make my true love Sonic fall for me?" Amy asked.

"Whoa, never again, one crisis involving this ray was bad enough!" Wade told Amy.

"Okay" Amy said in disappointment.

"Yo Wade, I think I found a Gold Ring, whoa, this Ring is small, much smaller than my usual Rings" said Sonic.

"That's actually a Muscle Ring, whenever someone puts the ring on their finger, it enhances their muscles and making them strong and beefy" Wade told Sonic.

"But not as strong as me!" Knuckles bragged.

Sonic put the ring on, got muscular, and punched Knuckles into a wall.

"Okay, that was NOT cool man!" Knuckles said.

"Anyway, I also have Kim Possible's grappling hook hairdryer, perfect for grappling onto things and still keep your hair dry" Wade told everyone.

"I have got to get me one of those!" said Rouge.

"Wade, if you're a super genius and inventor, why do you have this toy gun lying around?" Tails asked Wade.

"Actually that's my Electro Magnetic Scrambler, it can shoot out a little missile that can deactivate a telecommunications device linked to a radio tower, however Kim hasn't been using it lately, I hope it still works." Wade told Tails.

**Several Hours Later **

"And that's all the gadgets I have in my room" said Wade.

"Wow, I'm impressed Wade, hey can I borrow some blueprints for some of these gadgets?" Tails asked.

"Hehe, not a chance kid" Wade said to Tails.

Teams Possible and Sonic left Wade's house to continue their mission, however they did run into a little trouble on the way and I ain't talking about supervillain trouble, more like Rockwaller trouble. Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's high school rival was walking towards them when suddenly.

"Is a giant Loser Fest in town Possible?" Bonnie asked Kim.

"None of your business Bonnie!" Kim said angrily.

"It's always about you and never about me, you and your loser sidekick, and your loser rodent pets!" Bonnie whined.

"Loser Rodent Pets? Now listen here Miss Fabulous, you better apologize to us and especially me and my Sonic right NOW!" Amy shouted in rage.

"Get away from me loser" Bonnie told Amy.

"ALRIGHT YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Amy screamed as she smacked Bonnie with her hammer and into a telephone pole.

"Whoa, Amy!" Everyone said in shock.

Everyone was very surprised that Amy hit Bonnie into a telephone pole with her hammer. It took serious guts for someone to do that.

**Space Colony ARK**

Dr. Eggman, Drakken, Shego, Scratch, and Grounder continued assembling their army of Metal Sonic drones to take over Team Possible's and Team Sonic's worlds and they're almost done, they just need to activate them with the Chaos Emeralds, unfortunately for them, Scratch and Grounder lost them. And boy was Eggman mad!

"You cursed pieces of scrap metal; I cannot believe you misplaced my Chaos Emeralds! You nincombots better find those Emeralds or I'm sending you to the Scrapyard!" Eggman shouted in rage.

"Absolutely Your Nastiness!" Scratch said in fear.

"Y-yeah, we'll find those emeralds and destroy that pesky hedgehog for you" said Grounder.

"Now those are the words I love to hear, NOW GO FIND THOSE EMERALDS!" Eggman told them.

Scratch and Grounder left the Central Control Room to find the Chaos Emeralds that they lost in time; otherwise Eggman would send them to the Scrapyard.

**Chapter 5.5: Cheerleading**

**Middleton High School Gym**

Kim took Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Cream, and Marine to the old Middleton High gymnasium to teach them some cheerleading. Amy and Cream were super excited, Blaze was a little nervous; Rouge doesn't want to look "sissy" and Marine wants to be the captain. Before they started Kim contacted some old friends. The old cheer squad!

"Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Cream, Marine, I'd like to meet the old Middleton High cheer squad" Kim told them as the cheerleaders walked in.

"Hi gals!" Amy said happily.

"Uh, hello" Blaze said nervously.

"Hi" Cream said softly.

"Hiya mates!" Marine said.

"Well, hello" Rouge said.

"This is Tara, Liz, Hope, Crystal, Marcella, and Jessica, they were our main cheerleaders, other than Bonnie and me" Kim told the girls.

"I'm Amy Rose" Amy said.

"I'm Blaze the Cat, the Princess of the Sol Dimension" Blaze said.

"I'm Cream the Rabbit, it's so nice to meet you" Cream said.

"I'm Rouge the Bat, the worlds greatest treasure hunter" Rouge said.

"And I'm Captain Marine the Raccoon" Marine said.

The cheerleaders giggled and showed them some cheer moves while they watched. Kim taught Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Cream, and Marine how to do them.

"Oh, before I forget" Kim said as she handed Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Cream, and Marine their cheer outfits.

"Kim, I love it" Amy said happily as she gave Kim a hug.

"No Big Amy, Sonic showed me some footage of you guys in the London 2012 Olympic Games with Mario, and I thought your swimming and gymnastics outfits would make good cheer threads, so I made cheer outfits with designs from your Olympic outfits" Kim responded.

"Kimberly, you have my thanks" Blaze said while giving her a hug.

"Yeah, I love my outfit" Cream said happily.

"I'll admit this outfit isn't half bad" Rouge said.

"Yeah, my outfit is ripper!" Marine said.

Amy's was a pink, red, and white top and skirt, Blaze's outfit was a purple and pink top and skirt, with the black leggings, Cream's was an orange top and skirt with flowers on it, Marine's was an orange and brown top and skirt with pirate icons and decorations on it, and Rouge's was a black skirt with a pink top that resembles her heart piece on her main outfit. They were ready for cheerleading.

Kim and the former Middleton cheerleaders did summersaults, flips, fancy twirls for the girls and showed them how to form a cheerleading pyramid.

"Uh, Kim I'm not sure if that's safe, I'm sort of afraid of heights" Blaze told Kim.

"It's no big Blaze, just balance and you'll be fine" Kim said.

"Yeah, don't worry Blaze, I'll help you" Cream said.

"Thank you Cream" Blaze smiled.

Amy jumped in the air, flipped, and swung her hammer around, Blaze spun in the air while on fire, Rouge showed off her old spy moves and flew in the air, Cream and Marine did summersaults and flips, caught Rouge, Blaze, and Amy, and created a pyramid of Sonic girls.

"Spankin', nice work guys!" Kim said.

"It was no big" Amy responded.

"See Blaze, that was fun" Cream told Blaze.

"Yes Cream, you were right, that was a lot of fun" Blaze responded.

"We should bring these to the next Sonic & All-Stars race, Olympic Games, and hoverboard race, the boys would be falling in love with us" Amy said while sighing about Sonic seeing her in the cheer outfit.

"Yep, but in the meantime, let's go to Club Banana" Kim said.

"Thanks for the help guys" Kim told the former cheerleaders.

"Anytime Kim" Tara responded as the cheerleaders left.

Kim, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Cream, and Marine left and went to Club Banana to shop for some cool threads.

**Chapter 6: Club Banana with Amy, Rouge, and Blaze**

**(Rouge and Blaze outfits inspired by Deviants, MetalPandora and Kaya-Snapdragon!)**

**Middleton Mall**

While the guys were at the food court of Middleton Mall Kim, Amy, Rouge, and Blaze went to Club Banana to meet Monique and have a little girl time, and by girl time I mean clothes shopping. Monique's got some stylish new threads in the store and they had to check them out.

"What's hot Monique? And by the way Monique these are some new friends I just met, this is Amy Rose" Kim told Monique.

"Nice to meet ya girl!" Monique said while shaking Amy's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Monique, oh my I love these clothes, can any of them impress my dear Sonic?" Amy said to Monique.

"He'll be dying to be with you after you try these on" Monique said to Amy while handing her a pile of clothes for her to try on.

"And this is Rouge the Bat, she's a master jewel thief and treasure hunter" Kim said to Monique while pointing at Rouge.

Monique was stunned by Rouge's amazing outfit and wants to style it for Club Banana.

"Oh my gosh, I am totally digging your threads Rouge, can I style it and sell it at the store?" Monique asked Rouge.

"Sure, for a priceless gem in return" Rouge told Monique.

"I'll have to check in the backroom for jewels" said Monique.

"As I was saying Monique, this is Blaze the Cat, she's a princess from another dimension and has the Power of the Flame which is very similar to Shego's power" Kim said to Monique while pointing at Blaze.

"Uh, my hand's not gonna catch on fire if I shake your hand will it Blaze?" Monique asked.

"Absolutely not Monique, I can control the flames" Blaze told Monique.

"Well then, nice to meet you Blaze" Monique said while shaking Blaze's hand.

"No, it is my honor to meet you" Blaze said to Monique.

Kim was browsing around the store looking for stylish new threads.

"So Monique, you got anything good in today?" Kim asked.

"As a matter of fact I do, they're right over here" Monique said as she went into the back room and came out with the new Club Banana threads.

"Go ahead girlfriends, try them on" Monique told Amy, Rouge, and Blaze.

Amy, Rouge, and Blaze checked out Monique's new Club Banana outfits, went to the dressing rooms, and tried them on. Meanwhile Kim was chatting it up with Monique.

**Food Court**

Ron, Rufus, Wade, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the other Sonic guys were sitting at a table in the Middleton Mall food court. Sonic and Tails did a little shopping together, Sonic was trying on new sneakers while Tails shopped for supplies for his inventions, Knuckles was in the record store and bought an MC Honey CD, Silver was shockingly looking in a jewelry store looking for something special to give to his true love, and Shadow was just sitting at the food court with Ron, Rufus, and Wade the entire time.

"So, what did you guys buy at the mall?" Ron asked.

"Well I found these Way Past Cool grinding sneakers" Sonic said to Ron.

"BOOYAH!" Ron shouted.

"And I found some equipment for my inventions" said Tails.

"I bought a Hip-Hop CD, MC Honey or whatever her name is" Knuckles said.

"And I found this" Silver said while showing a beautiful necklace with a star shaped pendant and rubies around it.

"Uh, why'd you buy that Silver?" Ron asked.

"Well…uh?...it's for…ummm?...Blaze" Silver told Ron.

"You mean the purple haired cat with the fire powers?" Ron asked.

"Yes, ever since I met her when Iblis the Flames of Disaster was unleashed I've always had a strange connection with her, I'm desperately in love with her but I've been too distracted with protecting the future I never got around to telling her" Silver explained.

"Well, don't look now she's coming our way" Ron said.

"Hello boys!" said the girls.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver gasped to Amy, Rouge, and Blaze sporting Club Banana's outfits, their eyes slightly bulged out for a second like what Ron did in Kim Possible episode "Emotion Sickness". Amy was wearing a long red dress with a rose on it and matching heels, Rouge was wearing a long dress that resembles her usual outfit with sparkling heeled boots, and overflowing with jewelry, and Blaze was wearing a beautiful purple dress with pink shoes, transparent drapes around the dress, gold bracelets and earrings, and a gold necklace with a ruby pendant. The guys started blushing big time.

"Ummm…hey Amy….Uhhh, I take it you were at Club Banana?" Sonic blushed.

"Yes I was" Amy responded.

"You look beautiful Amy" Sonic told Amy.

"Awww thanks Sonic" Amy said while giving Sonic a hug.

"Hey Knuckie, what do you think of my new dress?" Rouge asked Knuckles.

Knuckles was blushing majorly but he was trying to hide it.

"It looks fine, I guess" Knuckles responded.

"Oh, come on Knuckie, what do you really think of it?" Rouge asked seductively.

Knuckles remained silent and tried to ignore Rouge, though he hasn't been doing a very good job ignoring her.

"BBBB-Blaze?" Silver blushed.

"Yes, Silver?" Blaze responded.

I…uh?...sorta went shopping…and ummm?... I got something for you" Silver said while handing Blaze the necklace he bought for her.

Blaze gasped at the necklace and Silver's seen Blaze happy before but not as happy as she is right now. She was extremely flattered and glad that Silver bought her this lovely necklace.

"Thank you so much Silver, I love it" Blaze said as she kissed Silver on the cheek.

Silver's face was extremely red after Blaze kissed him, almost felt like he was on fire except it actually felt really good.

**Chapter 6.5: Smarty Mart visit/Dinner with the Possibles**

**Smarty Mart**

Ron decided to give Team Sonic a tour of his favorite store, Smarty Mart and to meet Mr. Barkin, Kim and Ron's old teacher who also randomly works here.

"Remind me again why we're here?" Shadow asked.

"To shop at the coolest place on Earth, and to meet Barkin" Ron responded.

"Who's Barkin?" Sonic asked.

Mr. Barkin was running through the store cleaning and organizing the isles.

"CLEANUP ON ISLE THREE!" Mr. Barkin shouted as he ran past Ron and Team Sonic.

"Mr. Barkin!" Ron called.

"Stoppable, what do you want? Can't you see I'm…" Mr. Barkin said as he saw Team Sonic.

Mr. Barkin was in a store with talking hedgehogs, foxes, echidnas, bats, cats, rabbits, and robots.

"GREAT NEPTUNE'S GILLS!" Mr. Barkin shouted as he hid in a crate.

"Mr. Barkin relax, these dudes are friendly, this is Sonic the Hedgehog, the world's fastest hedgehog!" Ron said as he introduced Barkin to Sonic.

"At your service" Sonic responded.

"Your new friends are talking hedgehogs?" Mr. Barkin asked Ron.

"A-Booyah" Ron responded.

"I see, well you keep them under control, one more disaster like that and Martin Smarty will be all over me" Mr. Barkin told Ron as he continued mopping the aisle.

"Well that was weird" Sonic said.

"Well, that's Barkin for ya" Ron told Sonic.

"I think Kim wants us to stay for dinner, let's go meet up with her" Amy said.

"Good idea, she should be outside, she's not much of a Smarty Mart shopper unlike me" Ron said.

"Then let's go, I hope she's got chili dogs!" Sonic said as he zipped past everyone.

**Possible home**

Team Possible and Team Sonic were in the kitchen having dinner with Kim's parents and the Tweebs. Amy was helping Kim's mom out in the kitchen, Jim and Tim were trying to get Tails to trick out their crazy inventions, and Kim's dad was uncertain about having talking hedgehogs in the house.

"Wow Amy, you're a big help" Ann told Amy.

"No Big" Amy responded.

"Hey that's my line" Kim laughed.

"Kimmie, what did we tell you about having speedy blue hedgehogs in the kitchen?" Kim's dad (James) asked Kim.

"You didn't tell me anything dad" Kim responded.

"Oh, thought for sure I did" James said.

"Wow, a two tailed fox genius, and he's only eight, Hoosha!" Jim and Tim said as they tried to take Tails to the other room, luckily Kim stopped them.

"Don't even think about it Tweebs!" Kim said.

Amy and Ann prepared Possible style chili dogs, the most delicious kind Sonic has ever had in his life.

"Am I in heaven? Because this chili dog is delicious!" Sonic told Amy and Ann.

"Thanks Sonic, made them just for you" Amy said happily.

Sonic thumbed Amy up and continued eating.

"So guys, now that we did our mall shopping and had some grub, what do you say we go back to our dimension, we have a few more friends you guys haven't met yet" said Tails.

"Sure, why not" Ron replied.

"Okay Silver, open the vortex to our universe" Sonic told Silver.

Silver created another vortex to Mobius and everyone jumped into it…except the Chaotix of course.

**GO Tower**

Espio, Charmy, and Vector were still stuck with Team Go in the GO Tower (I guess Team Go must have stopped them after they tried taking the rocket). Vector was regretful that he made the choice to check the GO Tower out, Charmy was mocking him, and Espio was just sitting quietly while Mego was glaring at him for being purple when he's already purple.

"Listen up Newbie, there can be only one purple member of Team Go and I say it should be me, not you!" Mego said angrily.

"Look, I don't get what your problem is, we don't want to be members of Team Go, we're already members of Team Sonic and we really need to meet up with them to stop some bad guys from destroy both our universe and yours" Espio told Mego.

"Blast, a group of villains are trying to destroy the universe? Not on Team Go's watch, quick everyone suit up and get into the ship!" Hego announced.

**Space Colony ARK**

Scratch and Grounder finally retrieved the Chaos Emeralds that they lost on their way up. That means Drakken, Shego, and Dr. Eggman's Metal Sonic army is ready.

"We found the Emeralds your nastiness, WAHAHAHA!" Scratch told Eggman.

"Yeah, and we're going to win this time" said Grounder.

"Excellent, now our army is ready and soon we will rule the universes and the universes beyond, MWAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman said with delight.

"And I upgraded them with pieces of my old robots such as the Destructo-Bots, the Lil' Diablos, and the Smarty Mart Stock-Bots" said Drakken.

Dr. Eggman put the seven Chaos Emeralds in the machine that activates the Metal Sonic robots and Drakken was operating the controls while Shego helped. Suddenly the robots started shocking, their eyes glowed red, and blasted the door of the Central Control Room down.

"Excellent!" Eggman and Drakken said simultaneously.

**Chapter 7: Infiltrate**

Tails and Wade went over the plan one more time, everyone was getting ready to infiltrate the Space Colony ARK where Eggman, Drakken, and Shego are hiding and prepping their robot army. Amy was in her room getting ready to fight and was changing into a black shirt, green cargo pants, and gray gloves. So to put if simpler she was wearing Kim Possible's mission outfit.

"Hey guys, how do I look?" Amy asked everyone.

"Way Past Cool" Sonic responded.

"Spankin'" said Kim.

"BOOYAH, you look awesome Amy!" Ron shouted.

"Thanks guys now let's scramble some Eggman and make Drakken go from blue to Black and Blue!" said Amy.

"BOOYAH!" Everyone shouted.

Silver was outside charging energy to create a vortex powerful enough to send everyone to a mid-dimension where the Space Colony ARK was moved to. He started sweating with exhaustion. Blaze approached him.

"You okay Silver?" Blaze asked.

"I'm really exhausted Blaze, I can't seem to generate a vortex powerful enough to lead to the ARK, I've been out here for the last five hours charging, if I keep this up I might end up killing myself in the process" Silver told Blaze.

"Don't give up Silver, why don't we try it together" Blaze responded as she grabbed Silver's hand.

Silver's psychokinesis and Blaze's fire powers jolted together and created the vortex that leads to the Space Colony ARK.

"Blaze we did it!" Silver said in excitement while hugging Blaze.

"I'll go inside and get everyone, back in a minute" Blaze said as she kissed Silver on the cheek.

"Everyone, we're ready to teleport!" Blaze announced.

"Alright, let's get moving!" Sonic said in excitement.

"Okay, you all know the drill, just jump into the vortex and will lead to the Space Colony ARK" Silver told everyone.

Everyone jumped into the vortex and went to the Space Colony ARK. They haven't been detected by the camera sensors Eggman, Drakken, and Shego installed yet. Knuckles jumped into an air vent and crawled through it.

"Okay, I'm in the air vent; I don't see any camera sensors yet" Knuckles told Tails and Wade.

Knuckles accidentally bumped into a camera sensor and luckily he punched it right before the alarm sounded.

"Never mind" said Knuckles.

"Knuckles is in the air vent, Rouge infiltrate the hallways, dodge the laser grids, and deactivate them and Shadow, follow Rouge to the control room" Wade told Rouge and Shadow.

"This should be a piece of cake, come on Shadow" Rouge told Shadow.

Shadow and Rouge ran to the main hallway. There were lasers all over the place but Rouge is a professional spy and jewel thief.

"Watch and learn Shadow" said Rouge.

Rouge started jumping and dodging the lasers to the laser control box outside of the control room and typed in the pass code to deactivate the lasers. However there was a jewel floating beside her and she walked towards the jewel.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Shadow shouted.

Rouge accidentally touched it with her finger and the alarms sounded. Shadow called Wade on his Walkie-Talkie watch.

"Damn, we've been detected, everyone prepare to fight" Shadow told everyone.

All the doors opened up revealing little Metal Sonic robots that look very similar to the Lil' Diablos.

"You gotta be kidding me" said Shadow.

"Sure, they may look puny and weak but watch this Shadow" Eggman said as he flipped the switch that activates the radio tower.

The "Lil' Sonics" transformed into the Metal Sonic drones. Their right arms transformed into giant cannons.

"Oh shi…" Shadow said as the robots started blasting them with missiles.

Shadow and Rouge dodged them and ran into the control room only to encounter Shego.

"Oh, look who showed up, a black hedgehog and Batgirl!" Shego said to Shadow and Rouge.

"I've come to destroy these robots and fight Dr. Eggman and Drakken and you're not going to stop me!" Shadow said angrily as he pulled out a rifle.

"And who you calling Batgirl?" Rouge said angrily.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Shego told Shadow and Rouge.

Shego charged up her green plasma balls and started throwing them at Shadow and Rouge.

Shadow and Rouge were running and dodging them, Shadow started shooting Shego with his rifle. Rouge and Shego were in a fistfight and were punching and kicking each other.

"Nice moves" Shego told Rouge while punching and kicking her.

"You're not so bad yourself" Rouge responded.

"But they're not as tough as mine!" Shego said as she threw a plasma ball at Rouge knocking her down.

"Hey Shego!" Shadow called.

"What!?" Shego said.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted while he charged up the Chaos Spear attack and zapped Shego with it.

"Come on Rouge, we gotta help the others" Shadow said while grabbing Rouge's arm and running out of the control room.

**Chapter 8: Robot Riot (No Relation)**

After Shadow and Rouge left the control room, everyone else was fighting off the Metal Sonic robots. Tails was in his Cyclone robot shooting Metal Sonic drones with the cannons on it, Knuckles was going on a crazy punching spree, Sonic was Spindashing and Homing Attacking them, Kim was dodging the robots while shooting them with the EMS, Ron was panicking, Rufus was in the machine controlling the Metal Sonic robots and gnawing on the wires inside, Blaze was blasting them with her fire powers, Silver was levitating robots with his psychokinesis, Wade was using some of his gadgets he made for Kim to fight the robots, E-123 Omega was shooting the Metal Sonic robots, Cream was sending her pet Chao, Cheese to attack the robots, Big was hitting robots with his fishing rod, and Amy was playing "Robot Hammer", still no sign of the Chaotix or Team Go.

"Knuckles, Blaze, I got an idea, Knuckles, punch those robots open like cans and Blaze, you burn them up, and I'll do the old Sonic Wind maneuver to create a Sonic Boom of twisted metal" Sonic told Knuckles and Blaze.

Knuckles continued punching the robots and Blaze set them on fire.

"SONIC WIND!" Sonic shouted.

Suddenly a blue gust of wind appeared over the burning robots and burned them all up until they were nothing but pieces of scrap metal.

"Alright, it worked!" Sonic said while high fiving Knuckles and Blaze.

"Now let's stop Drakken, Shego, and Dr. Eggman" Kim said.

"Yeah, time to party!" Sonic said in excitement.

"Hey Kim, I got something for you" Wade said tossing Kim the Speed Shoes from the Kim Possible episode Queen Bebe.

"Tails and I modified the Speed Shoes, fixed the glitches, and painted it like Sonic's sneakers" Wade told Kim.

"Spankin' now let's roll!" Kim said as she and Sonic rushed to the main door while everyone else followed.

The doors opened and everyone went inside. It was dark and was hard to see in there.

"Eggman? Drakken? Shego? You three better come out here and surrender peacefully" Kim and Sonic said simultaneously.

"Good to see you Sonic and company, and I see you made some new friends, Kim Possible, that weasel thing, and the doofus who's always losing his pants, how delightful, unfortunately it won't do you any good because we are invincible and have a powerful army of Metal Sonic robots and we're going to take over your universes MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed.

"You can't win Eggman, we're Super Sonic Team Possible, it's what we call ourselves, the coolest heroes around!" Kim explained to Eggman.

"I also teamed up too, with Drakken and Shego, your enemies, so how can you heroes beat a villain collaboration such as this one?" Eggman asked Kim.

"You're missing the point; there is no version of this where you guys come out on top!" Kim continued.

"We have an army!" Eggman told Kim.

"We have a WEREHOG!" Kim told Eggman.

"Yeah, whatever, we have an invincible robot army!" Eggman and Drakken said.

"You had a robot army, now it's nothing but a flaming pile of scrap metal!" Sonic told Eggman.

"True, but I have more and I have a backup plan" Eggman said while grabbing Bonnie Rockwaller by the neck.

"This is so your fault Possible, you and your loser pets, now let me go Fatty!" Bonnie said angrily.

"Fatty? Well that's not a very kind thing to say to your future ruler now is it? And for that I'm going to have you "Roboticized!" Eggman shouted at Bonnie.

Everyone gasped; Eggman is going to turn Bonnie into one of his robots.

"It's up to you guys, either turn yourselves over to us or I will create Metal Bonnie!" Eggman told everyone.

"Kim, you better turn yourself over or I am so going to get you!" Bonnie said to Kim.

"Dr. Ivo Robotnik…you can Roboticize her!" Kim told Eggman.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"Shhh, I got a plan" Kim whispered.

"Oh, so unwise Kimberly, okay Bonnie time to become my new apprentice" said Eggman.

Eggman, Drakken, and Shego took Bonnie to the Roboticizing Machine in the Central Control Room and strapped her into it.

"Kim, when I get out, you are so dead!" Bonnie shouted at Kim while everyone watched.

Drakken and Eggman turned on the machine and it started to slowly move Bonnie into the machine and just as Bonnie was about to go into the machine.

"Yo Docs, I hope you two don't mind if we do this at the last minute" Sonic said as he Spindashed the machine to pieces and Kim unstrapped Bonnie from it.

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Eggman shouted.

"I HATE THAT TEEN! Shego destroy them!" Drakken shouted.

"With pleasure" Shego said as she jumped over to Kim and Sonic. However Blaze walks in front of them and blocks them.

"You want to get to them, you gotta go through me" Blaze said as she charged fire in her hands.

"Fair enough!" Shego said as she charged green plasma balls in her hands and hit Blaze with them.

"BLAZE!" Silver shouted.

Blaze charged fire and blasted Shego and she smashed into a wall right behind Silver.

After several minutes of Blaze and Shego duking it out, Shego grabbed Silver by the neck and charged up another plasma ball. Blaze was shocked.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you save your hedgehog friend so easily, you think you had the power of the flame, you really think you're special and gifted? Well you're NOT, I have the power of the flame and YOU have nothing, and your little flames won't do you any good now, your friend is about to die and I'm still standing, now bring it on "PRINCESS!" Shego told Blaze.

Blaze was extremely hurt, tears dripped from her eyes, she crunched her hands into fists and suddenly.

"Ohoooooh!" said Amy.

"BIG MISTAKE!" Blaze shouted.

"Huh?" Shego said.

Blaze jumped Shego and knocked her onto the ground. She started clawing her face like crazy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Shego screamed in peril.

Blaze then blasted Shego with fire as a result, Blaze won the fight and Shego ran off while she was on fire.

"That's right Shego, YOU BETTER RUN!" Blaze shouted.

Blaze turned around and saw Silver, he could barely move, there were scars on his face and had a black eye.

"Silver, are you okay?" Blaze asked Silver.

"I'm fine now, thanks Blaze for defeating Shego" Silver responded as they kissed passionately.

"Awww, now if only I can get my dear Sonic to do that for me, my life would be complete" said Amy.

"Come on guys, we gotta stop Drakken and Eggman now!" Kim told everyone as they continued tracking them down.

**Chapter 9: The Final Battle**

Everyone rushed to the remains of the Eclipse Cannon's core where Drakken and Eggman ran off to and activated more Metal Sonic robots. They were marching in all over the place and everyone prepared for battle. Sonic started Homing Attacking a large portion of them.

"Wow, you know for robot knockoffs of me, these pieces of tin are pretty slow" Sonic said as he kicked a robot in the gut and knocked it over.

"Fascinating Sonic, now can you help me, I think I'm about to…" Ron said as three Metal Sonic robots started approaching him. Ron fell off a steel beam in the hall.

"FAAAAAAAALL!" Ron screamed as he was falling.

Silver used his psychokinesis to stop Ron in mid-air, however.

"WHOA!" Ron shouted as he fell out of his pants and hit the ground.

It made Ron fall out of his pants…that's going on the list of times he lost his pants.

"Aww man, not again" Ron said in embarrassment.

"Rufus, I got an idea, time for the speedy power known as the Mole Rat of Death" Sonic told Rufus.

"Huh?" Rufus said in confusion.

Sonic grabbed Rufus and threw him hard and fast. Rufus was flying right into the robots and destroying them in the process.

"BOOYAH!" Ron shouted in joy.

"Well, I think we defeated them all, now let's…" said Kim.

Suddenly another Metal Sonic robot jumped in front of her. This one was bigger, badder, and stronger; in fact it's an upgraded version of the original Metal Sonic robot built by Dr. Eggman.

"**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED!**" Metal Sonic told Sonic as he activated his new cannon arm and fired a blast of energy at Sonic, but missing him barely.

"Not today!" Sonic said as he tried to hit Metal Sonic with a Homing Attack, unfortunately it didn't work because Eggman and Drakken gave him a protective metallic armor around Metal Sonic.

"**IT'S NO USE, MY DESIGN IS FLAWLESS!**" said Metal Sonic.

"Wanna bet?" Shadow said while carrying an M4 Carbine with an M203 40mm Grenade Launcher, thermal sights, and a laser rifle attached to it.

Shadow started firing grenades at Metal Sonic, they exploded and only a dent was made in Metal Sonic's armor.

"**IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?**" Metal Sonic said as he blasted a grenade out of his arm cannon aimed at both Shadow and Sonic. Kim jumped onto Metal Sonic, fired an EMS missile into his back, and deactivated him. Suddenly Amy jumped in the way of the grenade, and just as Kim jumped off of Metal Sonic Amy hit the grenade with her hammer, it hit Metal Sonic and exploded. Metal Sonic has been destroyed.

"Nobody, but NOBODY kills my dear Sonic!" Amy said dramatically.

"Whoa Amy, that was AWESOME!" Ron told Amy.

"Thanks Ron, like you and Kim I can never let anything bad happen to my true love Sonic, now can I?" Amy responded.

"Hey guys, I think Wade and I can track Eggman and Drakken down" Tails said as he looked at his navigator watch.

"Okay, they're heading to the escape pods and setting off bombs all over the space colony, it's probably because they're running out of ideas since we destroyed their robots" Tails continued.

"So wait, ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS PLACE IS GONNA EXPLODE!?" Ron shouted in fear.

"I'm afraid so, unless we do something about it, well guys, the universes aren't saving themselves, let's go!" Tails said as he jumped back into his Cyclone robot.

Everyone ran to the East Wing of the ARK where the escape pods are, Eggman and Drakken were running towards them.

"That's far enough you two!" Kim said to Eggman and Drakken.

"Out of our way Possible, we're outta here!" said Drakken.

"You guys aren't going anywhere; now give up now or else…huh?" Sonic said.

Suddenly a strange looking airship crashed into the East Wing of the ARK. It was Team Go and Team Chaotix, they finally made it.

"Espio, Charmy, Vector, where have you guys been?" Sonic asked.

"You don't want to know, we were stuck with these dolts!" Espio responded.

"Well, now that we're here let's go kick some bad guy tail!" Charmy said.

"Yes, GO TEAM GO!" Hego announced as Team Go rushed towards Drakken and Eggman.

Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins gave Drakken a good old fashioned superhero beating while Espio, Charmy, and Vector were beating the "egg" out of Eggman.

"Take this you bad man!" Charmy said as he started stinging Eggman.

"AAAAAHHHH OWWW, OWWWW, OWWWWW!" Eggman screamed.

Eggman was covering his face because of all the stings Charmy gave him. Drakken was just getting up and suddenly.

"Uhhh Sonic? Now would be a good time for you to turn into the Werehog" Ron told Sonic.

"That's my secret Ron…I'M ALWAYS A WEREHOG!" Sonic said as he transformed into Sonic the Werehog and chased after Drakken.

"ENOUGH! I am Dr. Drakken, the greatest supervillain ever you dull creature and I will not be bullied by…!" Drakken said.

Sonic the Werehog grabbed Drakken by the leg and started smashing him constantly into the ground and threw him into a wall.

"PUNY BLUE MAN!" Sonic the Werehog told Drakken.

Eggman continued rubbing his face from Charmy's stings and was approaching the tip of a steel beam above Drakken. Rufus pushed him off the beam.

"KIM POSSIBLE, YOU AND THAT BLUE HEDGEHOG THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT BUT YOU'RE, AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Drakken screamed as Eggman fell and smashed him.

"HELP, HELP ME, I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP, WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HATE THOSE HEROES!" Eggman cried.

Team Sonic and Team Possible defeated Dr. Drakken and Dr. Eggman.

**Chapter 10: Victory**

**Mobius**

Team Possible and Team Sonic were partying on AngelIsland. There was music, dancing, racing, and all you can eat chili dogs, and once again Ron made a new crazy food combination.

"I call it the Chili Naco Dog, part nachos, part taco, and part chili dog!" Ron announced.

"I call it gross beyond reason!" Amy told Ron.

"Just give it a chance Amy, Kim said the same thing when I made the Naco and I proved her wrong" Ron responded.

Amy took a bite out of the Chili Naco Dog.

"MMMM, this is delicious Ron, I'm going to ask for the recipe" Amy said to Ron.

"BOOYAH! The Chili Naco Dog is a success!" Ron shouted in excitement.

Silver was sitting on one of the steps of the Master Emerald shrine with Blaze. Silver was holding a small box Ron gave him during the mission to give to Blaze.

"BBBlaze?" Silver stuttered.

"What is it Silver?" Blaze asked.

"Umm, well, the mission we were just on made me realize, I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Silver said as he held out the box and opened it revealing a shrunken version of Ron's diamond ring from the Kim Possible episode, Ron Millionaire.

"Blaze the Cat, will you marry me?" Silver asked.

Blaze gasped and cried tears of joy.

"Oh My Gosh, YES, YES! I will marry you Silver the Hedgehog!" Blaze said in excitement as she kissed him passionately.

Sonic was just watching Silver propose to Blaze just over the horizon.

"Way to go sport, way to go" Sonic said to himself.

Shadow approached him from behind.

"Umm Sonic? I believe we have some unfinished business don't we?" Shadow asked.

"A Race? You're on Shadow!" Sonic said.

The race begins at the Master Emerald shrine, cuts through the jungle, and ends at Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins. May the best hedgehog win? (Please post your opinion of who wins in the end with your comment! –kpFan739)

"So KP, who do you think is gonna win?" Ron asked.

"Isn't it obvious Ron? Sonic, he's the fastest thing alive" Kim responded.

"Awww come on, Shadow is so much faster, he has the Chaos Control thing and seems to run faster, I think he's gonna win" Ron told Kim.

And so, Sonic and Shadow raced like no hedgehog had ever raced before while everyone else watched. Eventually Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Wade went back to their world and now they have many stories to tell their friends and family. As for Drakken and Eggman, they were stuck in one of the Casinopolis pinball games and can't get out. Hopefully we won't be seeing them ever again. Evil Badniks…**NO BIG!**

**Chapter 10.5: A Big Day for Silver and Blaze**

**2 Months Later**

**Sol Dimension**

A couple months later, Team Sonic was helping Silver and Blaze get ready for their wedding. Marine was the flower girl, Sonic was the best man, Amy was the maid of honor, and Rouge was the wedding planner. Amy was helping Blaze with her wedding dress.

"Oh Blaze, you look beautiful" Amy said as she looked at Blaze.

Blaze had a princess themed dress, since she's the Princess of the Sol Dimension, it was bright pink, had some fur material above the dress and underneath her gloves, white gloves that went up to her elbows with flame patterns on them, a princess tiara with a ruby in the middle on top of her veil, and a gold necklace with a ruby pendent on it.

"Yeah, you look great Blazey mate!" Marine said happily as she gave Blaze her bouquet of flowers.

Rouge came in and told Amy, Blaze, Marine, and Cream that it's time for the ceremony.

Silver was at the altar wearing a black tux with a shirt that resembles his psychokinesis, Sonic was there with him. And Shadow was the priest (don't ask!)

"*sighs* Why did you ask me to do this?" Shadow asked.

"It's for Silver and Blaze Shadow, relax" Sonic responded.

The doors opened up and in comes Blaze, Silver was stunned to see her, he has never seen her so beautiful in his life.

"*sighs* Do you, Silver the Hedgehog take Blaze the Cat to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Shadow asked Silver.

"I do" Silver responded.

"And do you, Blaze the Cat take Silver the Hedgehog to be your husband?" Shadow asked Blaze.

"I do" Blaze responded.

"Then by the power of Chaos Control, I pronounce you man and wife, kiss the bride Silver and I'll be doing Chaos Control to get outta here" Shadow said.

Silver and Blaze kissed and everyone cheered and was happy.

Blaze threw the bouquet of flowers and guess who caught it?...Amy!

Amy looked at Sonic with a dreamy look in her eyes, Sonic smiled and laughed.

Silver and Blaze were happily married and a year later they had some beautiful young Hedgekittens, Silver teleported to Middleton and told Team Possible all about the wedding, they were so happy and proud of them.

Suddenly a mysterious figure walked by the chapel in the Sol Dimension, it was a red hedgehog with brown spiky hair. He had a black shirt with a picture of Rufus on it, it was kpFan739 the Hedgehog. He looked at the sign outside.

"Wedding of Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat? It must be too good to be true" kpFan739 said as he continued walking.

**STAGE CLEAR, RANK A (THE END!)**


End file.
